


A Game Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [37]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max and Rafael play a game





	A Game Night

“Okay Max you see each card has points on it. So like this one with Daddy is worth 20 and that one you have with Aunt Lily is worth 12. That means I win the round because Daddy is worth more than Aunt Lily.”

“That's easy.”

“See Now you have Aunt Catarina and I have a demon named Raz, so that means you win.”

It was at this moment Magnus walked by their room. 

“What on earth are you two playing?”

“We're playing Downworlder Trumps. Uncle Simon made them for us. I'm teaching Max like Uncle Simon taught me at training today.”

“Hmm so who all did your Uncle Simon put in the deck?”

“There's 40 cards so 8 of each Downworlder.”

“Let me see them. Just want to make sure Uncle Simon played it safe with the demon cards”

Rafe handed over the cards for his daddy to look through. 

Magnus was really making sure Simon hadn't put any demons in the deck that could be summoned accidentally by a little blue warlock and his shadowhunter brother. 

He handed the cards back to the boys as he finished. 

“Well they look fine, but next time Uncle Simon makes games with Downworlders in it let Daddy or Papa know before you start playing, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” they both replied.


End file.
